Jack and Rose's Angel
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: The final scene of the movie from Fabrizio's point of view as he, as an angel of course, guides Rose to her eternity with Jack.


Tonight was the night! Soon Jack would be reunited with Rose in eternity. . . after being separated for eighty-four years. Everyone on the Titanic was very eager to see their reunion, especially Jack's eternal best friend, Fabrizio. It had been arranged a while ago that Fabrizio was to lead Rose across from the physical world to the spirit world and thus guide her to the Titanic.

"Jack, I am so happy for both you and bella Rosa, and this is such an honor for me!" Fabrizio said to him as he was preparing for the transition.

"You know that it is the least I can do, Fabri," said Jack. "After all you've done for me, in life and beyond, you've always been right beside me in the times I was really suffering from missing being with Rose. I will never forget that, I promise."

Fabrizio only smiled and gave Jack a tight brotherly hug for a moment, as there was no need to mention how his helping Jack to deal with what had been lost to him had also helped him to deal with his own personal loss of his dreams.

"I must go now, Fabri," Jack said after the hug. "I'll be at the clock. Good luck to you," he said as he hurried off.

Fabrizio smiled, and then he transported himself to the earthly world and descended lightly onto the deck of the Keldysh, the ship which was on that happened to be just on the surface of where the Titanic was buried beneath the deep Atlantic. This would make the transition all the easier, and so he and Jack had made sure that this would be where it took place.

As he began to walk along the deck his steps were soundless and as light as a feather. A soft, gold-tinged light outlined him and he could only appear visibly when he wished to do so. Even though he looked to be just twenty years old he was really more than a hundred, and he could really feel those years behind him and the wisdom that came with them. He could appear as any age he wanted. He chose to appear just the way that Rose would best recognize him, and he was also in the same clothes as the day they had met, which included his favorite vest.

He had not gone very far when he saw the old Rose standing close to the railing of the ship, and close beside her was her granddaughter, Lizzy. As he slowly came closer to them he could make out some of their conversation.

"Nana, did you love grandpa?" asked Lizzy.

"Why, of course I did, dear," said Rose.

"It's just, after the way you spoke of Jack I wondered. .."

"It was because of Jack that was able to love," Rose explained gently. "Jack wanted me to continue to live and to have someone to live it with. He wanted me to find love, and that was how I had found your grandfather, and it was worth it, wasn't it. After all, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Fabrizio found himself smiling as the light surrounding him became even brighter with its warmth. Rose had just explained to her granddaughter what true and unselfish love really is.

"But Nana, why did never tell about all of this before, and kept it all bottled inside?" asked Lizzy a moment later.

"I haven't kept it all inside," said Rose. "Jack has always been with me, even when I haven't seen him I've felt his presence."

Lizzy was suddenly smiling then as she said, "I have felt his presence around our house myself, sometimes."

Fabrizio continued smiling as he listened to them. Both he and Jack had been to their house often. He saw that Lizzy was rather pretty, with a slight frame, and long, sun-streaked blonde hair that fell over her shoulder. She seemed to be in her mid to late thirties, and he could really see that she loved her old grandmother, Rose.

It was then that he suddenly realized that tomorrow morning Lizzy would go into Rose's room and discover that she had died in her sleep. He imagined her reaction to it, and he did not want for her to be so sad when everyone in the world beyond was rejoicing. He thought there must be a way to prevent that, and he soon found that there was.

He watched as Lizzy kissed her grandmother goodnight, and walked away on her own. He waited until Lizzy was just at his side, and then he tapped her shoulder very gently, and as she turned to face him he smiled his friendliest smile for he didn't want to really startle her with his abrupt and unusual appearance.

"Hello, I am Fabrizio, a friend of Jack's, you heard of me in Rose's story," he said, with his voice sounding like music. "Jack has sent me here to take Rose home to him. It is her time now."

Lizzy nodded sadly. "I might have known," she muttered as her pale blue eyes began filling with tears.

"No worry," he said soothingly as he reached out to tenderly wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Jack will take good care of her and she will be happy with him, and he with her," he said as he touched it with the golden light around him that matched the sparkle of his eyes that showed how he was far older than he appeared to be.

"I'll miss her," Lizzy said with a sigh.

"Of course you will," he said. "But remember she will still be with you in your memories," he continued with a smile. "She could also come to visit, as I am now, or she could call."

"I'd like that," Lizzy said with a small smile as she blinked away her tears.

Fabrizio smiled broadly, and then he said, "Could you please now direct me to where Rose's room is?"

Lizzy smiled and nodded. "Follow me," she said.

Lizzy led inside of the ship and took him into the room where the old Rose lay sleeping peacefully in her warm bed with her hands folded over her chest. He smiled as entered and noticed there was a stand right beside of her on which was set many carefully arranged pictures that told about the life she had just lived and how she had truly kept her promise to Jack, and made each day count.

He stepped quietly up to her bedside, and held his hands outward as he raised them above Rose's sleeping form and said in gentlest tone, "Come Rose. It's time to go."

Then all at once the young Rose that was always just inside of the old, appeared and took hold of his outreaching hands and he gently lifted her off of the bed, leaving the body of the old one laying still in the bed. She stood in front of him as a girl of seventeen once again, and wearing a long, flowing white dress that was covered in shiny and sparkly sequins, and was completely perfect for the reunion.

He smiled very sweetly and said, "I'm so happy to see you again, Rose! Come, Jack is waiting."

Rose quickly turned to face Lizzy, who was standing at the doorway with tears streaming down her awestruck face. "Goodbye Lizzy," she said. "Thank you for all you've done. Don't cry, everything will be alright."

Lizzy smiled, and then suddenly a couple of new voices were heard coming from outside.

"What is going on in here?" Two men entered the room and Fabrizio soon recognized them both as they were the crew of the Keldysh that the old Rose had told her amazing story to. There names were. . . Brock Lovett, and. . . Lewis Bodine.

The two men stood in a shocked as Fabrizio happened to spot something out of the corner of his eye, and he saw that it was small television set. Seeing it suddenly gave him a brilliant idea.

"Look there!" he exclaimed as he grinned and gestured towards the TV. Then everyone one in the room looked as he, with a snap of his fingers, made the wreck of the Titanic appear onto the previously blank screen.

Then, with the three people focusing on the image, Fabrizio smiled knowingly and held tightly to Rose's hand he transported both of them from the world of the living.

Then he and Rose were instantly traveling down a long and dark tunnel, at the end of which was a light. It went on and on as the two of them seemed to be flying towards it as if the were being pulled towards the light by some unseen and powerful force.

Fabrizio held onto Rose's hand in a tight grip as he silently assured her that he knew where they were headed and that there was nothing to be afraid of.

When at last they reached the end, and the wreck of the great Titanic appeared out of the darkness, and lit only by the light of their minds, he led Rose as far as to the deck and knowing that she would make the rest of the journey by herself, he transported himself ahead of her and entered into the ship as it appeared in all its glory and splendor in the spirit realm.

He quickly to his place beside Helga, the young Norwegian woman he had grown to love, as they stood close together just underneath the grand staircase. Beside of them he noticed an angel cherub was attached onto the wooden banister.

At the top of the stairs, he saw Jack was waiting patiently with his back turned and one hand in his pocket with the other resting onto the banister.

Fabrizio smiled at his friend, and then he smiled as he looked around and saw all the people, of all classes gathered together to see the reunion. In this world everyone was equal, and that was just as it should be.

"So, I assume it all went well?" asked Helga as she stood beside of him. There were also no language boundaries here.

"It did indeed," Fabrizio smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Rose and Jack will soon be reunited and always be together."

Helga smiled lovingly as she clutched onto his right arm with both hands and gazed into his eyes. "I am so proud to know you, Fabrizio," she said. "You must be the most wonderful man of all!"

Fabrizio grinned as he put his left foot onto the bottom step of the staircase and placed his hands at his sides, and said, "Well, Jack is a wonderful man in his own way, you know? I am proud to be his best friend, and I always knew he and bella Rosa were destined to be together, and so I just did everything I could for them."

He gave a humble, yet dignified little shrug. He then turned towards the entrance at the door as he noticed that Rose had now entered and was smiling and waving to everyone, all of them looking so very glad to see her here.

She soon looked towards him and smiled with recognition, and he smiled at her with every ounce of his happiness at seeing her here, and of knowing how happy she was just about to make Jack, visible on his sweet, young face.

He watched as Rose then glanced over at Thomas Andrews, who was standing close by, and then she began to walk up the long staircase towards Jack.

Fabrizio slowly stepped out of the pose he was in as he watched as Jack soon glanced over his shoulder to see his beautiful Rose approaching him. He slowly turned around and a sweet smile came to his face as he took his right hand out from his pants pocket and held it out to her.

Fabrizio felt tears come to his eyes as Rose reached out and took hold of Jack's welcomed hand. He gently pulled her up the remaining steps, and then they gazed deeply into each others eyes, having no need to say how happy they were to be together again. After a moment they slowly leaned in towards each other and they faces met in an indescribably passionate and loving kiss of being reunited.

Fabrizio was only faintly aware of the tears that began streaming down his smiling face when he saw them kiss, and he promptly began to clap his hands together very joyfully and enthusiastically. He listened as all the other people filling the room began applauding as well.

As he continued to watch Jack and Rose as they held tightly to each other and deepened their kiss, he lifted his face upward towards them, letting his flowing tears run down his neck. Everything felt so right, and so complete now that these two souls were joined together, and when the Titanic docked in Heaven in just a few more years, or days as time was different here, of course, they and himself, and everyone here would be able to do all of the things they had wanted to do in their previous life, and much more.


End file.
